


Love you beautiful❤️ Love you more handsome❤️

by Robronfan94



Series: Roblivion one shots [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fluffy fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Sometimes saying I love you can be easier then not saying anything xx





	Love you beautiful❤️ Love you more handsome❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Short Fluffy fic I love writing these xx

Robert and Aaron were lying in bed one night both exhausted from the sex the just had!

Aaron had his head on Robert's chest listening to his heartbeat and counting it as well. Robert had his arms around him kissing his forehead and the rest of his face.

 

"Rob?" "Hmm?" "I love you beautiful!" Robert chucked as normally he was the one calling Aaron beautiful. "I love you more handsome!" He kissed his baby and settled down to sleep with a soppy smile on his face

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
